Immortal
by Vitamin Park
Summary: "Aku malu tahu, dasar tiang menyebalkan" - Baekhyun / "Baiklah, kau baik-baik dirumah. Aku mencintaimu " - Chanyeol / "AKHH!" / "Baekhyun-ah! Kau dimana, Angel?" / It's ChanBaek! Yaoi


Immortal

Author : Vitamin

Cast : - Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other member EXO

Genre : Sad ( semoga aja)

Leght : Diatas Batita(?)

Summary : Kau akan selalu menjadi tempat yang sangat istimewa dihati dan hidupku. Kau adalah bagian separuh hidupku. Cinta, kasih sayang, dan semua nya hanya untuk dirimu.

-Happy Reading—

Matahari belum menampakkan cahaya nya burung pun belum berkicau tetapi untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun saat matahari belum munculkan cahaya nya ia sudah harus terbangun.

Menjadi seorang istri memang lah tak mudah, tetapi Baekhyun menikmati status nya sebagai seorang istri. Menyiapkan sarapan, baju kantor suami nya, dan membereskan apartemen setelah suami nya berangkat kekantor.

Awalnya sulit bagi Baekhyun menjadi seorang istri namun lambat-laun Baekhyun mulai terbiasa menjadi sosok seorang istri yang berbakti.

Baekhyun dengan senyuman bahagia membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik walaupun ia seorang namja. Dengan bahagia Baekhyun menyiapkan baju kantor suaminya, Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~ bangun, sayang" ucap Baekhyun lembut membelai pipi Chanyeol sayang.

Chanyeol hanya menggeliat kecil diatas ranjang. Baekhyun kembali mengelus lembut pipi Chanyeol namun tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol terbangun membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ah Chanyeol bangun~" Baekhyun mengguncang kan pundak Chanyeol pelan namun nihil suami nya tak mau bangun, Baekhyun kesal sendiri. Ini adalah hal yang tersulit baginya selain mencuci pakaian dan memasak yaitu membangunkan suami nya yang tukang tidur.

Baekhyun berpikir cara agar membangunkan suami nya ini. Dengan telunjuk yang diketuk-ketukan didagunya dan memasang wajah serius, membuat nya terlihat sangat lucu. Tak lama senyuman bahagia mengembang diwajahnya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol

Chup~

Lama Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya, Baekhyun pikir cara itu akan membangunkan suaminya nyatanya salah. Chanyeol masih tertidur, Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol ternyata sudah terbangun saat Baekhyun membelai lembut pipinya. Niat Chanyeol hanya ingin menjahili istri nya yang kelewat imut ini, dan hal paling ia tunggu adalah kecupan untuk membangunkan dirinya. Dan keinginan nya sudah terkabulkan, Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Park, kenapa tak mau bangun eoh? Aku kan sudah mencium mu, biasanya kan kau akan bangun" Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri, Chanyeol hanya menahan tawa gelinya melihat istrinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Baekhyun duduk diranjang dan menatap wajah damai suaminya yang ternyata pura-pura tidur itu. Lama memandang wajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar bahwa suaminya sangat tampan, membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Aku yang bodoh atau mataku yang buta, kenapa baru menyadari bahwa suamiku tampan sekali" Baekhyun terkikik sendiri.

Hap

"Uwaa!" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat kedua tangan suami nya memeluk pinggang nya dan menarik tubuhnya sehingga ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan mata nya lucu membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri dan mengecup bibir istrinya itu.

"C-chanyeol sudah bangun?" ucapan polos itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Yup, aku sudah bangun, sayang"

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tak menyadari nya?"

"Sejak kau mengelus pipiku, sayang. Aku hanya pura-pura tidur tadi" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan tak lama membulatkan mata nya.

Ia sungguh kaget, berarti suaminya mendengar apa yang dibicarakan olehnya. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin segera berlari dari kamar dan berteriak malu dengan ucapan nya itu. Namun ia urungkan karena ia terkunci dengan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Berarti tadi k-kau mendengar ucapan ku?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup dan pipinya yang semakin merah.

"Hmm ya, aku mendengarnya. Kenapa?" sahut Chanyeol santai.

Menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling disukai Chanyeol. Pipi bersemu merah dan bibir peach nya yang malu malu berbicara membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

Jadi menurut Chanyeol menggoda istrinya adalah hal yang wajib yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Ish Chanyeol, kau menyebalkan" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Eiy kenapa, Baekhyunnie?".

"Aku malu tahu, dasar tiang menyebalkan" Chanyeol terdiam lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Aigoo istriku ini lucu sekali" Chanyeol terkikik melihat tingkah istri nya itu.

See, memang menggemaskan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Sudah, jangan terus menggodaku. Kau harus pergi kekantor nanti terlambat bagaimana?" omel Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, istriku yang cantik" ucapan Chanyeol kembali membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

-Immortal-

Chanyeol POV

Pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali membuat waktuku dengan Baekhyun terbuang, aku sangat merindukan nya. Aku selalu pulang larut malam dan membiarkan istriku tercinta menungguku dan tertidur disofa.

Sungguh aku tak tega melihat ia menungguku sampai tertidur seperti itu, aku sudah melarang nya untuk tidak menungguku tetapi yang aku dapatkan adalah sikap keras kepala nya.

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menunggu suamiku pulang dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman bahagiaku berharap lelahnya menghilang sedikit dengan senyuman ku"_

Baekhyun berkata seperti itu sambil tertawa malu dan pipinya bersemu merah, ahh memikirkan nya membuatku bertambah merindukannya. Kulirik alroji ku ternyata jam 5 sore, waktu pulangku masih panjang tapi aku sangat merindukan Baekhyun-ku.

Kulirik _Handphone_ ku, kutelfon saja dia setidaknya bisa mengurangi rinduku. Kuambil _Handphone_ ku dan menekan nomor 1.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Baekhyun.."

"_Hihi kenapa, Giant?" _ah suaranya yang selalu terngiang ditelingaku dandengar ia memanggil namaku sangat lembut dan penuh cinta. Aku menjadi semakin merindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapku merengek dan yang kudengar disebrang sana ia terkikik.

"_Aku juga merindukanmu, suamiku. Apa pekerjaanmu belum selesai?"_

"Hah pekerjaanku masih banyak, mungkin jam 10 malam baru selesai jika lancar"

"_Jika tidak?"_

"Aku kembali lembur dan pulang larut malam lagi" kudengar hembusan nafas kecewa, hah maafkan aku, sayang.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku bisa menemanimu makan malam dan tidur bersama denganmu tapi pekerjaan menghambatku, maafkan aku, chagi" ucapku menyesal.

"_Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah. Kau bekerja untukku kan? Jangan khawatir, tak usah merasa bersalah, sayang. Aku mengerti dengan pekerjaanmu" _lihat aku sangat beruntung kan mempunyai istri seperti dia, sangat mengerti diriku dan pekerjaanku.

"Baiklah, kau baik-baik dirumah. Aku mencintaimu~"

"_Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku~"_ aku tersenyum lebar dengan ucapan terakhirnya sebelum menutup telfon. Semangat ku kembali, terima kasih istriku, kau adalah penyemangatku.

Baekhyun POV

Hah apakah Chanyeol akan selalu pulang larut malam lagi? Aku sangat merindukannya, setiap bertemu dengannya saat pulang dari kantor yang kulihat hanya wajah lelahnya dengan senyum tipis menyambutku.

Aku sangat tersiksa melihat wajahnya lelahnya, apa tak bisa jika Chanyel istirahat dulu? Ia juga manusia butuh istirahat yang cukup.

Selesai meneleponku rasa rinduku semakin menjadi-jadi, argh Tuhan aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku pergi kekamarku dan Chanyeol, berbaring sebentar menghilangkan lelahku setelah seharian membereskan apartemen. Kulirik meja nakas disebelah ranjang kami, iseng-iseng aku membuka laci dan menemukan foto pra-wedding dan pernikahan kami.

Kubuka lembar pertama, difoto itu aku dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibir kami. Aku mengingat kembali Hari Bahagiaku dengan Chanyeol.

Kubuka lagi lembar yang kedua, ada dua foto. Yang satu kami saling menyuapi strawberry, dan foto kedua dihidungku ada coklat dan itu perbuatan Chanyeol, aku cemberut dan Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

Lembar selanjutnya, fotoku, Chanyeol dan teman-teman kami. Joonmyeon-Yixing mereka sudah menikah lebih awal dari kami semua. Kris-Tao, setelah 3 bulan pernikahan Joonyeon-Yixing mereka menikah.

Chen-Xiumin setelah Chen mulai bisa mengelola perusahaan ayahnya mereka menikah. Sehun-Luhan dan Jongin-Kyungsoo mereka menikah bersama-sama setelah pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol.

Terus kubuka lembar demi lembar.

Foto terakhir, dimana Chanyeol mengecup bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Foto ini mengingatkanku sesuatu. Kuambil spidol dimeja nakas dan menuliskan sesuatu dibalik foto itu.

-Immortal-

Author POV

Weekend adalah hari yang paling ditunggu pasangan ChanBaek ini, itulah sebutan untuk mereka berdua. Hari libur itu dimanfaat oleh keduanya untuk saling melepas rindu setelah sekian lama menahan rindu mereka.

Terlihat pasangan itu masih tertidur dengan tanpa busana hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, yah kalian tahulah pasangan yang sudah menikah bagaimana jika sudah seperti itu.

Biasanya Baekhyun pagi sekali sudah terbangun namun kali ini tidak, untuk hari ini ia bangun telat akibat aktivitas 'malam' mereka. Dengan erat Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada telanjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi putih mulus Baekhyun membuat sang empu terbangun. Mata Baekhyun terbuka indah, mata coklatnya yang jernih menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum.

"Morning, My Angel" suara bass Chanyeol terdengar membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Morning, Giant" Baekhyunmengecup pipi Chanyeol dan yang dicium hanya tersenyum hingga membuat semua gigi nya terlihat.

Baekhyun menggeliat lucu dan mengerjapkan matanya lalu menguap. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun entah tatapan seperti apa itu.

Merasa ditatap oleh suaminya, Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kenapa?" seringaian Chanyeol tergambar jelas diwajahnya membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kau k-kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun takut, ia merasa dalam bahaya sekarang.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan sekarang Chanyeol tepat diatas Baekhyun. Jantung kedua nya berdetak kencang saat tatapan mereka bertemu dan oh lihat pipi Ny. Park sudah sangat merah.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun mulai meremas lembut rambut Chanyeol dan mengelus pipi suaminya.

Mungkin hari itu menjadi hari yang panjang untuk keduanya.

-Immortal—

Malam menjelang, pasangan ini –Chanyeol, Baekhyun- sedang mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. Baekhyun yang memasak dan Chanyeol yang menyiapkan meja makan. Malam ini mereka akan makan malam romantic, itu kata Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sangat kompak dan sangat romantic. Bukan? Orang lain pun akan iri melihat keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka.

Setelah selesai, mereka memulai makan malam mereka. Kadang Chanyeol pun melempar candaan membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya.

"Kau tau kan cutiku belum diambil dari hari pernikahan kita, padahal Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengambil cuti itu" tutur Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya, lalu kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?" sahut Baekhyun bingung.

"Bulan madu kita kan saat itu hanya dua hari karna aku langsung lanjut bekerja lagi, padahal Ayah memberikannya satu minggu" Baekhyun masih terdiam menunggu ucapan Chanyeol yang selanjutnya.

"Kita lanjutkan bulan madu kita, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayah menyuruhku mengambil cuti dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu, jadi aku ingin mengambilnya lalu kita bisa liburan, bagaimana?" ucap Chanyeol antusias.

"Ah benarkah? Okey! Itu ide yang bagus!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kita akan pergi kemana?" tambahnya.

"Terserah dirimu, aku akan mengikuti apa katamu saja"

"Bagaimana jika kerumah nenek ku di Yanggu, Gangwong-do?" usul Baekhyun, Chanyeol berpikir sebentar.

"Boleh juga, disana kan pegunungan jadi tidak terlalu bising seperti di Seoul aku ingin tempat yang nyaman dan damai sepertinya cocok. Baiklah kita kerumah nenek mu saja, lagipula sekalian kita menjenguk nya, iyakan?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah mungkin lusa kita berangkat, persiapkan semua nya saja" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

Baekhyun POV

Ah aku senang sekali, Chanyeol mengajakku berlibur dirumah halmeoni. Aku sudah lama ingin berlibur dengan Chanyeol akhirnya keinginan ku terwujud dan kami berlibur kerumah nenek. Sudah lama aku belum menjenguk nenek lagi.

Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu hari itu datang. Aigoo kenapa rasa nya waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Aku terlalu bahagia.

Park Chanyeol, kau suami yang paling kucintai. Senyum terus mengembang diwajahku, ah aku seperti orang gila seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu senang eoh?" suara Chanyeol menyadarkanku.

"Yup! aku sangat senang, kau tau sudah lama aku ingin kau berkata seperti ini. Berlibur bersama, aku merasa tersiksa melihat wajah lelahmu akhir-akhir ini. Jadi saat kau bilang kita akan berlibur tentu aku senang" ucapku antusias dengan senyum yang terus terpantri diwajahku.

Aku mendudukkan diriku dipangkuan Chanyeol, melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya. Menatap dalam mata suamiku yang paling kucintai.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol"

"Ya, Angel. Terima kasih juga untukmu" Chanyeol mengelus pipiku dan mengecup bibirku. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin panas segera kulepas ciuman kita. Chanyeol cemberut saat kulepas ciumannya, aku hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kau sudah mendapat ciuman banyak hari ini, masa minta lagi" ucapku membuat wajahnya semakin ditekuk, hihi lucunya suamiku.

-Immortal—

Author POV

Hari yang ditunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun datang. Mereka memasukan tas koper mereka kebagasi mobil setelah selesai Chanyeol menutup pintu bagasi dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

Didalam mobil Baekhyun sudah menyalakan _Handycam_ mereka memulai untuk mendokumentasi perjalanan mereka.

"Hai~ Baekhyun disini dan tada~ dia suamiku yang paling tampan" Baekhyun terkikik saat memperkenalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menshot dirinya.

"Kami sedang diperjalanan kerumah nenek sekaligus kami akan berlibur disana wooo~" sorak gembira Baekhyun membuat suasana mobil menjadi ramai dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Baekhyun terus menshot mulai keluar jendela, Chanyeol, dirinya dan segala yang menurutnya memang harus didokumentasikan.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini akan berlibur dengan pedamping hidup anda yang paling imut sedunia" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha aku sangat bahagia akhirnya kami bisa berlibur melanjutkan bulan madu kami, karna setelah kami menikah kami hanya menghabiskan 2 hari untuk bulan madu kami, aku sibuk saat itu dan akhirnya kami bisa bulan madu lagi. Kami pun sekaligus akan menjenguk nenek" jawab Chanyeol riang. Baekhyun kembali bertanya seperti seorang wartawan.

"Oh benarkah? Waah pasti liburan kalian kali ini sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan istrinya, apa anda bahagia juga?" tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun membalikan cameranya dan menshot dirinya sendiri "Hmm, aku sangat bahagia bisa liburan dengan suami ku tercinta, apalagi akan kerumah nenek ah~ aku sangat merindukan nenekku" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bahagia, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah istrinya yang lucu.

Chanyeol POV

Baekhyun selalu menjadi warna dihidupku, tak ada dirinya terasa hampa dan kosong. Melihat dia tertawa seperti itu membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Tingkahnya kadang seperti anak kecil yang sangat manja namun ia akan seperti ibuku sendiri jika sudah menyakut hal-hal aku lakukan yang tidak disukai olehnya.

Bahkan saat itu aku pernah dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya karna hanya meminum 5 teguk soju, itupun aku meminum nya dengan teman-teman kami. Aku bahkan di diamkan olehnya selama seminggu namun akhirnya aku meminta maaf dan ia memaafkan aku tapi dengan satu syarat, aku tak boleh meminum soju lagi karna tak sehat, menurutnya.

"Wah~ cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, seperti nya mereka juga ikut bahagia melihat kita bahagia hihi" Baekhyun menshot langit cerah Korea Selatan.

Yah memang hari ini sangat cerah sangat mendukung perjalanan kami. Kulirik Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan dunia nya, entah kenapa aku melihat Baekhyun ia terlihat sangat cerah tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau tak lelah mengoceh terus daritadi?" tukasku.

"Apa? Dasar, menyebalkan sekali" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu sekali.

"Haha maaf, Angel. Baiklah, apa kau tak lelah, sayang?" kutanya kembali.

"Tidak, aku suka perjalanan seperti ini dan kita menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Sangat mengasyik kan"

"Jadi ini alasannya kau menolak untuk naik bus atau kereta?"

"Ya, begini lebih nyaman dan santai. Kita juga bisa bermesraan jika naik kendaraan pribadi" aku hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar kata katanya.

Aku kembali focus kejalan dan Baekhyun kembali merekam segala hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Jalanan tol sangat lengang, mungkin karna ini bukan hari liburan jadi agak sepi.

"Hari ini jalanan terlihat sepi sekali, jika liburan pas— CHANYEOL!"

"AKHH!"

Tiba-tiba truk ada didepan kami, aku membanting stir kekiri namun dugaanku salah.

BRUAK

Author POV

"Hari ini jalanan terlihat sepi sekali, jika liburan pas— CHANYEOL!"

"AKHH!"

Tiba-tiba truk ada didepan mobil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mobil truk itu menabrak penghalang jalan dan melawan arah. Chanyeol membanting stir kekiri namun naas ban mobil terselip mengakibatkan mobil mereka berguling, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama terpental.

Kepala Baekhyun yang pertama mendarat dan mengenai aspal yang dingin, sedangkan Chanyeol berguling dan berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbuka namun tak lama mata Chanyeol terbuka dengan perlahan. Baekhyun pun berusaha membuka mata nya walau darah sedikit mengganggi nya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, airmata sudah jatuh dari mata indah Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah. Tangan mereka bergerak untuk saling berpegangan.

Kejadian itu cepat sekali, tak pernah mereka terpikirkan jika kejadian seperti ini terjadi kepada mereka.

"Baek – hh~ baek-hyun-ah" Chanyeol memegang erat jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha berbicara namun tak bisa, ia sudah merasa nafasnya semakin pendek, dan Chanyeol sudah menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Ia menyesal tak bisa menjaga malaikat yang sangat ia cintai.

"S-sarang-hae, By-byun Baek-hyun" Chanyeol semakin lemah begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Keadaan Baekhyun lebih parah dibanding Chanyeol. Darah terus mengalir dari kepalanya hingga aliran darahnya mengalir diaspal yang menjadi saksi bisu kecelakaan yang terjadi pada mereka.

"N-nado sa-sarang-haeyo, Pa-rk hh~ Chan-yeol" mata Baekhyun tertutup rapat saat menjawab ungkapan cinta nya.

"Baek– Baekhyun-ah! Ireona! Y-yak By-un Baek-hyun! Ireona!" tangisan Chanyeol malam itu sangat memilukan melihat istri tercintanya.

"Baek—hh~ Baekhyun-ah, ireona" Chanyeol mulai lemas dan menutup matanya. Lalu gelap sudah menguasai dirinya.

-Immortal—

Terdengar suara sirine ambulance ditempat kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, para petugas medis langsung membawa tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kedalam ambulance dan melarikan mereka kerumah sakit.

Petugas medis berusaha memberhentikan darah yang mengalir dikepala Baekhyun. Di ambulance lainnya yang membawa Chanyeol, para petugas medis memberikan oksigen kepada Chanyeol.

"Cepat! Pasien ini sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, dia akan meninggal jika kita terlambat!" ucap salah satu petugas medis yang menangani Baekhyun.

"Jantungnya mulai melemah! Siapkan alat pengejut jantung!" ucap petugas lainnya.

"1.. 2.. 3.."

Dada Baekhyun terangkat keatas akibat pengejut jantung.

"1.. 2.. 3.."

"1.. 2.. 3.."

Para petugas medis terus melakukan hal itu berkali-kali untuk memacu jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak.

Di ambulance yang membawa Chanyeol hanya terus menjaga detak jantung Chanyeol tetap normal dan berdetak.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Chanyeol. Entahlah mungkin ikatan batin mereka yang sangat kuat, Chanyeol merasakan penderitaan yang Baekhyun rasakan yaitu, melawan maut.

"Mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri yang akan berlibur" ucap salah petugas yang menangani Chanyeol membuat petugas yang lainnya ikut melihat apa yang dikatakan rekannya.

"Seorang polisi melihat sebuah _Handycam_ di mobil mereka, dan ternyata itu rekaman sebelum kecelakaan" lanjutnya.

"Kuharap mereka selamat" balas petugas lain sambil menatap prihatin Chanyeol.

Mobil ambulance sampai dirumah sakit, mereka berdua dibawa keruang ICU untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan. Para suster berhamburan keluar untuk membantu membawa masuk tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Pasien yang ini ada luka sobek dilengan nya. Kita harus segera menjahit nya!" ucap seorang dokter yang menge-cek luka-luka ditubuh Chanyeol.

"Baik, Dokter!" dengan sigap suster itu mengambil alat untuk menjahit luka Chanyeol. Sementara suster yang lainnya membersihkan luka dan darah ditubuh Chanyeol.

Diruang operasi Baekhyun

"Luka nya terlalu serius, Dokter. Ia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah!"

"Cek darah nya dan siap kan beberapa kantung darah untuknya! Cepat!"

"Baik!" salah satu suster mengambil sampel darah Baekhyun dan mengecek golongan darah Baekhyun, setelah tau ia langsung bergegas pergi ketempat penyimpanan darah.

"Dokter! Tengkorak kepalanya ada retakan, sepertinya dia terpental dari mobil dan kepala terlebih dahulu mendarat ke jalan!"

"Siap kan alat operasinya, cepat!"

-Immortal—

Chanyeol POV

Kubuka mataku, saat pertama yang kulihat adalah padang rumput yang luas. Aku dimana?

Seingatku, aku berada di aspal yang dingin— kecelakaan?

Apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah ini yang disebut dunia sesudah kematian?

Kutengok kanan-kiri. Hanya ada diriku.

Baekhyun

Baekhyun

Baekhyun

Aku bergegas berdiri mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. namun, tak ada siapapun disini, hanya diriku sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah! Byun Baekhyun!" aku berteriak berharap Baekhyun atau seseorang mendengar nya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" aku menangis kencang. Menangis mengingat kecelakaan itu, dan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"_N-nado sa-sarang-haeyo, Pa-rk hh Chan-yeol"_

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau dimana, Angel?"

"Chanyeol"

Suara itu

Suara Baekhyun

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Baekhyun-ku ada didepan ku, dengan cepat aku berlari dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Baekhyuna-ah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kemana saja kau?" Baekhyun mengelus punggungku.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, aku selalu dihatimu, Giant"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan nya "Kita ada dimana? Kita harus pergi, Baek" aku menarik tangan nya namun Baekhyun malah melepaskan genggaman ku.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku harus pergi, Chanyeol. Tempat ku sudah disini, bukan ditempatmu"

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?! Kita pergi sekarang juga, mengerti?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Tempatku disini, bukan disana"

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, Baek. Kumohon jangan berkata omong kosong seperti itu. Jangan mengatakan hal yang seakan kau pergi meninggalkan aku" ku tangkup pipinya.

Ya Tuhan sungguh aku merindukan wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Hiduplah dengan baik, mengerti? Jangan pulang kantor terlalu larut malam dan jaga kesehatan mu"

Airmataku terus mengalir. Tidak! Aku tak mau kehilangan malaikatku. Perlahan tubuhnya memudar seperti—

Kabut yang dihembus angin.

"Tidak! Byun Baekhyun jika kau berani meninggalkan ku, aku akan marah besar padamu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Hilang

Seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan saat kubuka mataku.

Putih.

Aku dimana?

"Chanyeol-ah kau sudah bangun?" Itu suara Joonmyeon Hyung.

"Chanyeol-ah akhirnya kau bangun" Yixing hyung memegang erat tanganku.

Semua temanku ada disini, Joonmyeon-Yixing, Luhan-Sehun, Kris-Tao, Chen-Xiumin, dan Jongin-Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun dimana hyung?" tanyaku kepada Joonmyeon hyung. Joonmyeon hyung hanya tertunduk.

Kenapa dengan mereka semua? Kenapa mereka memasang wajah yang tak ingin aku lihat?

"Hyung katakan, dimana Baekhyun-ku?!" tanyaku emosi.

"Chanyeol-ah tenang dulu, luka dikepalamu pasti masih sakit kan. Kau akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun jika kau sudah membaik" Luhan hyung memegang tanganku.

Author POV

"Chanyeol-ah tenang dulu, luka dikepalamu pasti masih sakit kan. Kau akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun jika kau sudah membaik ne" Luhan hyung memegang tangan Chanyeol tapi seluruh mata menatap Luhan kaget. Luhan hanya menatap mereka sedih.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kosong langit-langit ruang nya. Pikiran nya melayang kepada Baekhyun.

"Hyung bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" bisik Sehun kaget dengan perkataan istrinya.

"Sudah kalian diam saja" tukas Luhan menatap Chanyeol sedih.

Mereka hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah 3 hari bangun nya Chanyeol dari koma nya, keluarga Chanyeol-Baekhyun berdatangan. Mereka semua menatap sedih keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti mayat hidup. Ibu Baekhyun duduk diranjang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil ibu Baekhyun lembut, Chanyeol menoleh dengan pandangan kosong membuat hati ibu Baekhyun sangat sakit.

"Ibu, Baekhyun dimana?" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Ibu Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun— Baekhyun, ikhlas kan dia, Chanyeol-ah. Dia sudah tenang disana"

"Ibu bicara apa? Jangan bercanda, Ibu"

"Chanyeol-ah, ikhlas kan Baekhyun. Dia sudah tenang sekarang" Chanyeol mulai menangis.

Tangisan nya terdengar sangat memilukan.

"Ibu jangan bicara omong kosong seperti ini! Kalian sedang mengerjaiku kan?!"

"Tidak, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun sudah tiada"

"Tidak! Tidak, Ibu, Baekhyun-ku masih hidup!"

Malaikatnya sudah tiada. Malaikatnya sudah diambil dari genggaman nya. Tak ada lagi kecupan bangun tidur, tak ada lagi yang menyiapkan baju kantornya, tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya saat pulang kantor.

"Baekhyun-ah! Tidak, Baekhyun-ah jangan tinggalkan aku!" Chanyeol menangis sekencang-kencang nya.

Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya menangis ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

-Immortal—

R.I.P

Byun Baekhyun

Birth : 06 - 05 – 1992

Dead : 12 – 06 – 20XX

Chanyeol meletak kan bunga Lily putih kesukaan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun diberikan bunga ini ia pasti sangat bahagia namun ekspresi bahagiaan nya hanya dalam kenangan. Baekhyun sekarang sudah tiada, menyisakan Chanyeol dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Hai Angel, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu. Istana kecil kita terasa sangat sepi, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku begitu cepat? Tak ada lagi penyemangat hidupku, kau adalah cahaya ku" hari itu Chanyeol kembali menangis kepergian istrinya.

Chanyeol POV

KLIK!

Sepi

Hampa

Dan kosong

Taka da yang menyabutku saat pulang.

Semenjak aku kehilangan malaikatku, aku merasa seluruh dunia sudah hancur. Aku tak bisa tanpanya, aku sudah sangat bergantung kepadanya.

Tawanya dan senyumnya yang selalu aku rindukan.

Namun sekarang tak ada.

Senyum dan tawa itu hanya menjadi kenangan bagiku.

Aku memasuki kamar ku dan Baekhyun, banyak kenangan yang terjadi disini.

Tes

Tes

Airmataku kembali mengalir. Aku duduk diranjang dan mengelus ranjang, masih terasa hangat dan wangi tubuhnya. Kulirik nakas disebelah ranjang. Ada sebuah album foto.

Album foto Pra-wedding dan Pernikahan kami.

Kubuka lembar demi lembari album foto kami. Hari Pernikahan masih kuingat, saat ia malu aku akan mencium nya didepan para tamu. Kenangan itu masih jelas diingatanku.

Foto terakhir, kukecup bibirnya. Ini foto saat kami harus berciuman didepan para tamu.

Kuusap foto pernikahan kami, tapi ada sebuah tulisan dibalik foto ini.

_Dear My Husband_

_Kau ingat foto ini? Aku sangat malu saat kau menciumku didepan semua tamu dan teman-teman kita. Namun hal itu menjadi kenangan yang indah, bukan? Aku selalu tertawa saat mengingat hal ini._

_Park Chanyeol, suamiku. Semoga kita bisa menjadi pasangat yang abadi. Walaupun maut memisahkan kita tetapi takdir cinta kita abadi. Dan di kehidupan selanjutnya kita pasti akan bersama lagi, apapun itu caranya cinta kita yang menyatukan nya._

_Saranghae, My Husband~_

_From : Your cutie wifey, Byun Baekhyun._

Airmata ku jatuh lagi dengan deras nya. Kudekap erat surat terakhir yang ia tuliskan.

Apakah ini pertanda ia akan pergi?

Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai nya. Kenapa Engkau cepat sekali membawa nya pulang?

Kau benar, Angel. Walaupun maut memisahkan kita tetapi takdir cinta kita abadi. Dan aku juga berharap, dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bersama lagi.

END

Gimana? Jelek yah?

Sebenernya udah pernah aku post, cuman kalo yang ini aku sedikit merombak nya karna yang kemarin sedikit gimana gitu. Thank's for reading!


End file.
